premierparadeluxefandomcom-20200213-history
Premier ParaDeluxe Wiki
Welcome to PremierParaDeluxe Wiki! Hello! Welcome to PremierParaDeluxe Wiki! This is an official wiki of ParaDeluxe, or Paradox. Paradox is a YouTuber who is involoved in gaming, vlogs and more... This wiki has currently have pages, active users, files, and total contributions. We also have a sister wiki which we will link to: Click here to view now! F.A.Q: How to get started? We have basic rules here: To normal users: #Do not work for public enemies e.g McJeff and other more. #Respect moderators, admins and especially, the bureaucrats. #Keep this wiki safe, NSFW roleplays are not allowed. #Make friends, attempting to offend another user will be automatically blocked. #If you are blocked, accept your block, begging will be likely extended the block rather than removing it. #Vandalism is not tolerated and will receive a warning, another particular misbehaviour will result in a block. #The Chat Server is only used for discussing about ParaDeluxe, not for getting BFs and GFs. #Do not reply to threads that have been 4 months old. This is called "necrobumping". Necroposting will receive a warning. #If a community or a user attempts to start a war, report the community and the user, if you are an administrator, you can block the warmonger. #The user's name must be appropriate all the time. Inappropriate username will be permabanned. The username is only unwelcome not the contributor. #Do not create a duplicate wiki, the wiki creator of the imposter wiki will be permabanned and imposter wiki will be reported to FANDOM. #Do not add useless categories and false categories, your edits will be reverted. #Badgefarming is not allowed, you will be auto blocked. Same with editfarming. #No impersonation of a character or a ranked user. You will receive a permanent ban, if you have changed your username. Discuss your block at Community Central. #Seriously, inappropriate avatar is also frowned like in Number 10. To Admins: #Do not promote your friends that haven't contributed on this wiki. #Do not block users just because you dislike them or you are hostile. It will lead to demotion. #Deleting other comics of the user will likely to be demoted and blocked. #Never protect pages from other normal users. #Do not think you are above the rules just because you got promoted. To apologizing users: #Editing is limited. #Do not swear, swearing will be permabanned, and you are ineligible to come back again. #Talk to normal users fairly. #Do not vandalize, vandalism will result in a perma block, and you are ineligible for apology. #Apologizing users are not allowed to join Live Chat. ''FOR FULL INFORMATION, GO HERE: THIS LINK '' Polls for everyone: Featured Articles: # Paradox Honorary Users Honorary users are users that contributed on this wiki at least 200 edits without receiving a warning, chat ban, kicked out from the chat and a block. Once you receive a warning, banned from chat, kicked out from chat or blocked. You are no longer considered an honored user. Here are the top 10 honored users: # Thank you for all the honored users! Updates: Meet the Staff here! Category:Browse Category:Wiki Maintenance Category:Management